Pearl Eyed Choice: Dog or Fox?
by chief evil moose
Summary: Hinata has two options, she can have Kiba, or can she get Naruto to really notice? The future pairing of one of them. please read and review. CHAPTER 11 UP! Hands good, inspiration's gone, on hiatus till it strikes up. I know it sucks, but what can I do?
1. Kiba Comes Clean

This takes place duing the chuunin exams, it's about 4 days after the preliminaries.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto... no I'm lying, but if I did I'd be up to my chin in money

Kiba walked nervously towards the hospital carrying some lilies to give to Hinata, when Akamaru started to speak up from Kiba's jacket.

"Arf!"

"NO Akamaru, I don't have a clue as to what to say to her."

"Arf!"

"Shut up, what do you know about human relationships anyway?"

"Arf!"

"Of course I know she likes Naruto. Everyone except that idiot does."

"Arf!"

"If you're not going to say anything helpful than be quiet!"

Akamaru whimpered and sunk further into Kiba's jacket.

"Sorry Akamaru, it just really pisses me off that she likes that blonde idiot and he can't even see it being thrown in his face time and time again."

"Arf!"

"I suppose it's possible, thanks buddy, you always know just what to say."

After talking for a bit longer Kiba and Akamaru got to the hospital.

"Hey, could you tell me where Hyuuga Hinata's room is?"

"I believe she's in room 287."

"Alright thanks! Come on Akamaru, lets go!"

"Arf!"

Kiba bounded up the stairs and dashed through the halls till he came to Hinata's room. He knocked softly and opened the door just a crack.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Oh. h-hello Kiba-kun."

"Nice to see you're finally up, you've been out of it for a while."

"Ano, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"W-what are holding b-behind your back?" said Hinata pointing to the flowers Kiba bought her.

"Hmm? Oh right these are for you." _Wow that was close, I almost forgot. _"I didn't know what kind you liked so I closed my eyes and picked something at random."

"Arigato Kiba-kun"

Kiba pulled up a chair and sat next to Hinata while an awkward silence took over.

"Arf!"

"I know, I know, I'll do it, settle down." Kiba whispered to Akamaru just silently enough so Hinata couldn't hear.

"So um... Hinata-chan, there's something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while now."

Hinata was near positive about what Kiba was going to say to her but wasn't certain.

Kiba gulped quite loudly and tried to get what he wanted to say out in the open.

"I... I..." _Holy crap this is a lot harder than Akamaru made it sound. Last time I take love advice from a puppy. _"I... I like-"

"HEY HINATA! WHAT'S UP!"

Just as Kiba was about to say his true feelings for Hinata, Naruto practically kicked the door off it's hinges all the while screaming his head off.

_Of all the god damn times to bust in screaming, he just had to chose this one! Crap, crap, crap, damn, damn, damn it to hell_, _son of a bitch!_

Hinata was now of course blushing and trying her best to form a simple sentence.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the local idiot."

"Arf!"

"Shut it dog boy, I beat you once, I'll do it again."

"You won by accident, and now that I think about it how many damn piles of beans did you eat that day?"

"Arf!"

"Oh harde-har-har, you're just jealous of my skills!"

"Oh, so you practice farting in peoples faces? Can't say I'm all that surprised."

"Arf!"

"You're gonna pay for that mutt!"

"Bring it on, just try to hold it in this time Naru-chan!"

"Arf!"

"That's it dog doy!"

"Ano, Kiba-kun, N-Naruto-kun, could you m-maybe fight elsewhere?"

Kiba and Naruto quickly turned their heads towards Hinata, both with a look of surprise on their faces due to her forwardness.

Hinata eeped, blushed and pulled her covers up to her nose.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan, Naruto, I'll deal with you later."

"I'm sorry too Hinata-chan, and shut up Kiba."

Hinata slightly giggled at the fight Kiba and Naruto were having.

"Arf!"

"Hmm? Oh right. Here's the flowers Hinata-chan, and I guess I'll be going. Later Hinata-chan, you too blondie."

"Later dog boy!"

"Good by Kiba-kun"

And with that Kiba was gone all the while thinking about how much fun it would be to go back and punch the blonde off of Naruto.

"A-ano, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said to Naruto, blushing furiously being alone with Naruto.

"Yeah, what is it Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I... I..."

"Come on Hinata-chan you can tell me."

"I... I think Kiba-kun likes me."

Naruto was a little shocked, he never really thought of Kiba as anyone who would like anyone.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure?"

"N-no, not really. You came in j-just as Kibakun was g-going to say."

"Heh heh, whoops. Well do you like him back?"

"I... I... I d-don't really k-know. I've always th-thought of him as a b-big brother. I h-haven't really thought of it a-as anything else."

"Well who knows Hinata-chan, stranger things have happened, it could work out you know? And Kiba seems like a nice enough guy, even if he does piss me off now and then."

"A-ano, I s-suppose it could. B-but I l-like s-someone e-else."

Hinata's whole body went tomato red, she was so close to telling him the way she felt.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"W-well, i-it's... it's... y-"

"Attention, it is now 12 o' clock, visiting hours are now over."

Naruto looked at a clock and jumped into the air.

"It's 12 already? Sorry Hianta but I'm late for a meeting with my team! See ya later! Gotta go! Bye!"

Just like that Naruto left.

"It's you."

So there's my first chapter to my first fanfic. Keep that in mind, it's my first. So plz review this.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the review fallen insanity, you encouraged me to make another chapter in the same day. Give yourself a pat on the back.

Disclaimer: I **_still_** don't own Naruto.

"Arf!"

"For the last time, shut up!"

"Arf!"

"Look I know I didn't tell her. But you saw what happened, with Naruto bursting in, I couldn't tell her, it'd be the death of me if anyone but her knew."

"Arf!"

"Yeah right Akamaru, you know Hinata isn't the type to just go around telling everybody. I think she knew what I was gonna say but she wouldn't go around telling it."

"Arf!"

"She can hardly get a sentence out around him, even if she likes him I'm sure that it's secret."

"Arf!"

"Glad to know we agree, now lets go get some jerky!"

"Meanwhile at the bridge where team 7 always meets.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was to busy fawning over Sasuke to notice Naruto. Which is why Naruto decided it was a good idea to jump in front of her screaming. Which of course did not end well.

Naruto was now on the ground with a rather large bump on his head.

"Dobe."

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"Naruto, for once in your life can you be quiet?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Hey guess what?"

"You're the worlds biggest idiot. Oh wait, everyone already knows that."

"Shut up! Anyway I heard something interesting from Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke actually became quite interested when he heard that, but of course he didn't let it show. _Did she actually tell him? I would've thought it take her at least 3 more years of spying on him to work up the courage._

Sakura was of course into it as well, but it was quite visible on her.

"Well come on, what is it?"

"Well it turns out Kiba likes Hinata-chan!"

Sakura gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth, even Sasukes's eyes had widened at this.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked. _Wow I didn't see that coming. Never thought of Kiba as someone who liked somebody._

"Dobe, there's no way, I mean think about it." _Seems like a bit of an odd couple, but actually I guess it could potentially happen, after all Kiba is a lot like Naruto._

After discussing this for about 30 minutes longer Kakashi finally showed.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late, there was this old lady with a purse and her really fat cat. But it's a long story."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in Unison.

"Well anyway I just wanted to congratulate Naruto and Sasuke on making it to the finals, and you too Sakura, you've all gotten better."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, guess what? Kiba likes Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh really?" _So my suspicion was right. Kurenai thought that this might happen._

Naruto explained it all to Kakashi taking about half an hour.

"So Kiba likes Hinata but Hinata likes someone else. Do you know who?"

Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi sighed. _Just how dense can you get? It's plain as day._

Just then Naruto got hit on the head. He turned around to see what hit him where he saw that it was a stick but also there was Kiba's dog grabbing it in midair and bouncing off Naruto's head.

"Whoops, my bad Naruto. Didn't mean to sick Akamaru on ya."

Before Naruto could start shouting Kakashi spoke up.

"Well speak of the devil."

"Huh? Were you talking about me?"

"What else would we be talking about when you like Hinata-chan?"

Kiba's eyes practically burst out of his head.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!"

Hinata-chan did, and don't worry I already told everyone for you!"

"YOU WHAT!" _I can't believe Hinata told him of all people, I mean at least Sasuke would keep quiet about it!_

"Yeah, but too bad she likes someone else."

Sasuke had a malicious grin on his face. _This is too sweet to pass up. I am gonna laugh my ass off after this._

"Yeah dobe, she likes you."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground hard.

"Well gotta go." Everyone but Naruto said together.

"Hinata-chan likes me? I never would've guessed. I thought she was just kinda weird. Hey wait a sec... WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME BEFORE?"

Well the 2nd chapter is done. Please R&R.


	3. Naughty Naruto

Thanks for the review joecool4, but I have no clue where this will go. I'm thinking of it as I'm writing. It's most likely I'll towards the preferred couple of the reviewers. So if you want one of them more... review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be home in a small apartment writing a fanfic? No I would be rolling around in a tub of money.

Naruto stood there in a daze. Thoughts still rushing through his mind at 100 miles a second. Only after about 15 minutes did he finally pull himself together and returned to earth.

"Uh... where'd everybody go? Well that doesn't really mater, what does is that I go see Hinata-chan."

Naruto walked back towards the hospital, still thinking aloud about his current situation.

"Man, what am I gonna do. I mean, Hinata-chan's nice, but I like Sakura-chan... right? And what about Kiba? I mean he's pretty strong, I don't even want to think about what he'd be like if he was really pissed at me. Although Hinata-chan is pretty cute. Wait, no, I like Sakura-chan! But she's always after Sasuke and only punches me when I talk to her. Sure Hinata-chan's a little weird, but nobody's perfect, and she is cute when she blushes. ARGGG! Why did Sasuke have to tell me this? Now my life is like 100 times more complicated!"

Ignoring the strange looks he got from talking to himself, he finally arrived at the hospital to meet Hinata.

"Excuse me, nurse? Could I see Hinata-chan?"

"Sorry little boy but visiting hours are over."

Naruto didn't like being called a little boy, but he shrugged it off. As always he had an ace up his sleeve for any situation.

"But I have to see her! I have to tell her I love her!" Naruto shouted while making a tear run down his cheek for dramatic effect.

The nurse made a high pitched squeal while jumping up and down.

"That is too cute! Of course you can see her!"

Naruto made a sigh of relief. He wasn't entirely sure that would work, but thankfully it did.

"O.K. here you go. And good luck." She gave Naruto a little wink before going back to ger job.

He was just about to do his grand 'Kick Down the Door While Screaming My Ass Off!' entrance but thought better of it.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? You up?"

Hinata gave a small eep and instantly became red.

"O-of c-course N-Naruto-kun, it's on-only 3 o' clock."

Naruto grinned and chuckled just a little bit. _She's so cute when she blushes. I can't believe I didn't notice it before!_

"Well it's a hospital and they like to make patients sleep, but that's besides the point...

Hinata-chan, Sasuke told me that you like me."

Hinata was now blushing madly enough that it was visible through the sheets she threw over her head.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun..."

"And I guess I just wanted to know if it was true."

Hinata brought her head out from the sheets while gripping them tightly to her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She continued to just open and close her mouth but not saying anything.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh and just so you know, your blush is adorable."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Naruto-kun knows I like him. And he called me adorable, well actually just my blush. Wait, does that mean he only likes part of me? Oh I wish he would stop playing mind games._

"It's true, it's adorable. Just like the rest of you."

Naruto started to lean in closer to Hinata until their lips were just centimeters away.

Hinata's heart skipped a few beats, but nothing could stop this moment. But that's when she heard someone shouting from the end of the hallway.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!"

"Arf!"

Yes, Kiba popped up just at that moment.

Not wanting to be heard Naruto whispered to Hinata what he had to say.

"Hinata-chan, pretend to be asleep."

With that said he ran to the room's window only to find that it was locked. Of all the god damn rooms, she just had to get the one with the crappy jammed window!"

Knowing he'd be screwed otherwise, Naruto henge'd into a plant just in time.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up? Oh you're asleep. Well at least I didn't wake her, she looks so peaceful and cute when sleeping. Hey when did that plant get there?"

If Naruto wasn't a plant he would've gulped so loud that all of Kononha would've heard.

"Ah well, come on Akamaru, lets go."

"Arf!"

Naruto undid the henge, very relieved that he wasn't caught.

"Hinata-chan, you can open your eyes now."

"Ano, N-Naruto-ku, w-why did I have to act like I was sleeping?"

"Well as I said before, Sasuke told me you like me, but unfortunatly Kiba was there to hear that as well. So I doubt Kiba would like it if he found us alone in here. And I just don't feel like fighting a really, really, really pissed off Kiba."

"I s-see."

"I don't really feel like pushing my luck twice, so good bye Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, no!"

Naruto turned around in surprise, taken aback by Hinata's shouting, or at least as close to shouting as you can get with her quiet voice.

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun. I d-didn't m-mean to sh-shout."

"It's alright, I do it all the time. Bt what did you want?"

"Ano, w-well right b-before K-Kiba-kun came in..."

"Oh right, that."

Hinata was saddened at how Naruto carelessly said that. _Did it even matter to him? I mean, he almost kissed me! Time parctically stopped! Or at least it did for me. Maybe Naruto-kun doesn't really like m-_

Hinata's inner conversation was cut short by Naruto's lips against her own.

She was in heaven. The boy of her dreams was doing what she always dreamed he would.

He lightly sucked on her lips while running his tongue along them, asking for entrance. Once he did that Hinata pulled away, she just wasn't ready for that. It was what she always wanted but that was too much too soon. Naruto understood when he saw how she was lightly shaking all over.

Unknowing to both of them there was someone with animal like eyes and a tattoo resembling a fang watching what was occuring in their room

GASP! Who was Naruto and Hinata? Well anyway it seems the story is now leaning a lot more towards a naruhina. But it won't happen without enough reviews, so if you really want one of the couples be sure to review. I'll keep making chapters until I think a sufficient amount for a couple is made, so like I said review.


	4. Kiba's Mom's Plan

Thanks a lot for the reviews, and more so for adding my story to favorites. I feel so proud.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so take that lawyers!

Naruto regrettably pulled away from Hinata, who apparently fainted. _Heh, must've finally figured out what was happening and passed out. So cute._

After kissing Hinata lightly on the forehead, Naruto thought it'd be dest to leave.

The person spying on them noticed Naruto coming and retreated from the hospital.

Naruto closed the door and let out a huge sigh._ Man, it was so damn tough to stay cool in there._

Meanwhile a certain Inuzuka genin was walking home. His head was lowered in sadness of what had just happened to him. _How could this have happened? I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later but I guess I just hoped it wouldn't. Damn it, I'm going to try like hell to change this! I won't stand idly by and watch the store raise the price the price of jerky!_

Kiba opened the door to his house where he was greeted with a devilish smile from his sister, Hana.

"Hey Hana, just what are you smiling about?"

"I know something you don't." she half sang to Kiba.

"I don't really care."

"Oh I think you would."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Aren't you just a little curious?"

"Normally, maybe but they just raised the price of jerky, and am in now mood to talk.

"Maybe this will spark you interest. It involves Hinata." Hana knew Kiba liked Hinata, and she giggled to herself when she saw Kiba's ears twitch.

"And?"

"Welllllll... IsawNarutokissingHinata! Now gotta go, bye! She said it all so fast Kiba had to take a second to piece it all together.

"HE DID WHAT? DAMNIT, I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!"

Kiba was shouting loud enough to make a heavy metal band sound like a mouse. That is until he was hit over the head by the mom Tsune.

"Owwwwww... what was that for?

"What do you think! You shouted so damn loud the sand village knows you want to kill said bastard! And I'm sure that quite a few parents are going to have to explain a few choice words to their children."

"Oh, umm... whoops?"

Kiba got hit over the head again.

"Owwwww... why'd you hit me again?"

"Because you're being stupid. Now why are you yelling so loudly?"

"Well it's about a girl."

Tsune understood instantly, but wanted to know more.

"It's Hinata right?"

"How'd you know that?'

"Call it 'mother's instinct'." Actually it was because Kiba never stopped raving about her. But it was easier to keep Kiba in check if he tought she was omnipotent.

"Well anyway, I like her, but she likes an idiot. Recently the idiot found out I like her and she likes him. And not letting his hard earned title of 'idiot' precede him, he apparently went to her room to kiss."

"So now you're really pissed at Naruto?"

"Yeah I- wait... how'd you know it was Naruto?"

"I keep trying to tell you. I know everything."

Kiba just scoffed but did wonder if that was true.

"But anyway, my advice is to keep your cool. Try getting to know Naruto, earn his trust. Then try to convince him to leave her. That's when you move in."

"But I don't really want to hurt Hinata."

"Well do you think Naruto will?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you worrying? Besides if it all goes according to plan you'll be right there to comfort her."

"Huh, you know, I've never known you to make a plan without it involving the words bit, off, or face."

"Shut up and go be friends with Naruto."

"Fine, fine, fine, but not because you want me to."

Kiba walked out the door to find Naruto._ Ok, I've now got a decent plan. Just gotta find him. Hmm... wonder if I can bite his face off anyway?_

Well that was much more of a humor chapter than anything else, but we did get a look into Kiba's mom's plan. And bet you didn't think it was Hana watching them did ya? I starting to think of changing the genre to romantic/humor. But anyway, thanks again for your reviews and favs, it's really rewarding to have my first fanfic have good results. Well as always, please review.(And sorry if I screwed up on Kiba's family. I don't really know their characters.)


	5. Every Dog Has It's Day

Yay I got more reviews! And just to keep an air of suspense as to which pairing it will end up being, I want you all to know I'm also a fairly big kibahina fan as much as naruhina. Please don't stop reading because of it, I just wouldn't be as interested if I just made a straight naruhina.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my creation, so now that I can sure I'm not getting sued, time to go.

It was now 7 o' clock and Kiba was still searching for Naruto to put his plan into action, but was not having a lot of luck.

"Damn it! I thought for sure he'd be at that ramen place he's always at, but he hasn't been there all day!"

Kiba decided he could use a break so he went over to a tree to take a quick nap. But that was cut short when Konoha's laziest genin came over.

"Eh? Kiba-kun, what are you doing in my cloud watching spot?"

"What does it look like, lazy-ass? Now why the hell did you feel you had to wake me up?"

"Well it's a long story."

"I got nowhere to go."

"How troublesome. Anyway, it all started with Naruto-kun, when he was rushing through the village telling everyone that you liked Hinata-chan."

"I hate that blonde moron so freaking much!"

"Anyway, Ino-chan, being the person she is, got really excited and talked about it nonstop through the entire day. Then she found out about 2 hours ago that Hinata-chan was out of the hospital."

"Wait, Hinata-chan's out?"

"Yes, now shut up so I can finish."

Kiba scoffed and looked away, obviously annoyed. Shikamaru took that as a 'fine I'll stop being a jerk, now go on'.

"Good, now Ino-chan, she wanted to find out more, so she sent me to try and find you near 2 hours ago."

"And finding me actually took that long?"

"I don't think she realizes just how lazy I really am."

"I see."

"Yeah, so Ino-chan? You can come out now."

Ino came out of a nearby bush.

"Shikamaru, how did you know I was there?"

"I can hear you giggling in the bushes. Oh, and Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you run. Now."

"Good advice. Bye!"

But before Kiba could get away Ino grabbed him and planted him on the ground.

"Good luck getting away now Kiba-kun, she has you in her patented 'gossip lock'."

Kiba sighed as he was forced into conversation.

Kiba and Ino talked for a while. Well, more like Ino talked while Kiba made grunts that could be distinguished as either 'yes' or 'no'. That continued until they came upon the subject of how she likes Naruto.

"I'll handle it."

"Couldn't you just talk to Hinata? It'd be easier."

"No.'

"Guy thing?"

Kiba noticed that Ino had finally loosened her grip on him and took the opening. In a split second Kiba was out of her grip and running like hell.

"So long! Hope I never have to talk to you again!"

After running for a while from Ino who was chasing after him, he turned a corner and ran right into Hinata.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan!" Kiba extended his hand to her to help her up.

"Don't w-worry Kiba-kun." She took his hand and was just being pulled up when Ino turned the corner.

"Damn it Kiba, get back here! We still have to talk!"

Then she saw Kiba helping Hinata up which she mistook for Kiba holding Hinata's hand.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you two were, well..."

Kiba's and Hinata's eyes looked to where Ino's were looking, and soon figured out what Ino thought he saw.

"Ano, Ino-ch-chan it's n-not like th-that!"

"Sure it wasn't." Ino replied sarcastically right before she left them alone.

"Damn it, I hate her."

Then Kiba realized that he had 2 coupons for free ramen that he was gonna use on Naruto for his plan. Hmm... maybe these can be put to better use.

"So umm, Hinata-chan?" his face got a tinge of red at the thought of what he was gonna do.

"Ano, w-what is it K-Kiba-kun?"

"Well I have an extra coupon for some ramen and well, they expire tomorrow, so do you wanna come with me?"

"Ano, w-why'd you p-pick me?"

"Because who else? No one else compares to you."

"Oh, w-well ok." Hinata was actually out looking for Naruto. _I wish it was Naruto-kun, but going with Kiba-kun isn't that bad. I could use something to eat other than hospital food._

"Great! Then lets go!"

Kiba gabbed Hinata's arm and started rushing toward Ichiraku's, earnign a few giggles and points from some people, mostly groups of teenage girls. It was painfully obvious that Naruto had in fact told everybody. Kiba just ignored it all but Hinata didn't know what to think. She just thought they were laughing at her. After all she didn't know Naruto had been going around telling everyone about Kiba.

They had finally gotten to their destination, where they got even more giggles and points from being seen eating together.

They just spent the night talking about taraining, the chuunin exams, and other bits of conversation like that. And whenever Kiba tried to bring up Naruto, Hinata would aways change the subject. Becaus she knew that if she left an opening Kiba would be able to get what happened out of her.

They finished aroun 8:30 and the sun was just staring to set.

"T-thank you f-for dinner Kiba-kun. It w-was a r-relief from hospital f-food."

"No problem Hinata-chan. Now come on I'll walk you home."

"Ano, I th-think I'll b-be ok."

"Awww... come on, please?"

_Wow, Kiba said please. Oh no, he's started to do the puppy dog eyes! Why is he so good at that? Must be an Inuzuka thing. Oh, I give in, it's just too cute!_

"Ok K-Kiba-kun."

"Good to hear." _Man that was close. Glad our clan teaches us to do that. I can't even remember how many times it got me out of trouble._

They continued to walk and talk, and Hinata managed to successfully avoid the topic of Naruto all night. Then they got to the gates to the Hyuuga compound.

"Th-thanks again f-for the r-ramen."

"And thank you for being there with me."

Hinata was about to open the gates and go in, but she was turned around by Kiba to look right in his eyes. They were different from the ones she normally saw. These took on an even more animalistic look that she didn't even think was possible. These one's seemed to be filled with an uncontrollable lust, a lust for her. She really started to become frightened.

"Kiba-kun, please no!"

Kiba snapped out of it and saw what he was doing and went limp. Hinata quickly opened the gates to get inside, leaving Kiba out in the cold with his thoughts.

Hinata ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back on the door and slid down till she was sitting. _What... what just happened? Why did Kiba-kun try to kiss me? And his eyes, they were so intense... intense and... hot. No wait! I have Naruto now! I can't be with Kiba. Oh, why does life have to be so complicated?_

Kiba was still outside, still near the gate, still staring at where Hinata's eyes had just been.

_What... what just happened?_

You may now all return from the edge of you seats. Don't be mad at me, I had to make a scene with at least some kibahina. After all this is a kibahinanaru. So please take that into account and review. Oh and I'm not sure if I got the name of the ramen shop right so if someone could tell me that would help me out. So I'll say it one more time, don't be to pissed.


	6. Narutokun?

Thanks for the reviews. I was really afraid I had lost some reviewers with the last chapter, but instead I got more reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... and I'm running out of things to say after that.

Kiba was sleeping peacefully under a tree. He was awoken by someone scratching him behind his ears. He opened his eyes and say it was Hinata."

"G-gomen, Kiba-kun. I d-didn't mean to w-wake you."

"It's alright Hinata-chan."

He pulled Hinata into a tight embrace so he could feel the warmth of her body meld with his. But Hinata was pulled away and in her place was a fist landing on Kiba's face.

"Get off Hinata-chan, you bastard." said Naruto in a very calm voice, making him seem all the scarier.

"Shut up Naruto! I'll do what I want and you sure as hell won't stop me!"

"Kiba... be quiet... and fight me."

"What's the point! For just hugging Hinata-chan! That's just stupid!"

"Yes, it is. But that's not what I'm doing this for. It's because I know what you and Hinata-chan did."

Hinata gasped loudly, her mouth open and quivering. _Oh no! Naruto-kun knows what happened and is going to fight Kiba-kun! And it's all my fault!_

"No Hinata-chan, it's not your fault." Naruto said as if he could read her mind.

"Naruto, relax! It didn't really happen! Whoever you heard it from is lying, because I came near but did not get!"

"I thought I told you to shut up and fight."

Naruto, growing impatient with Kiba's lack of response, leaped at him, his fist winding up for a punch to Kiba's face.

Kiba got his arms up to guard. _Too obvious idiot, you couldn't even fool a rock. And you call yourself a ninja._

What Kiba didn't see was that Naruto had a kunai hidden in his sleeve. He pulled it out at the last second to impale right through Kiba's hand.

Kiba doubled over in pain, grasping his hand in an attempt to keep it from hurting and to stop it's constant flow of blood.

"Naruto... what the hell?'

Naruto ignored his question and brought his kunai to his neck.

"This is what happens to people like you. If you survive, remember that."

"Naruto-kun. don't do it!" Hinata shouted to try and stop Naruto from killing her teammate... but it was both futile, and to late.

The kunai was sticking out of Kiba's neck, with a steady flow of red flowing from the weapon.

Hinata rushed over to Kiba, crying onto him.

"Kiba-kun... NO!"

_Gasp!_

Hinata woke up in sweat soaked bed._ What a scary dream, I have to see Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun_.

Sorry that this chapter was short. I did my best to make it seem like it wasn't a dream sequence, I'm not sure if I accomplished that or not. But anyway, please review this. And hopefully my next chapter will be longer.


	7. Hinata's Late Night Visits

Cool, I got a lot of reviewers now! And It's nice to know I accomplished my goal of freaking some people out with the whole dream thing. But wouldn't kill Kiba. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to type it.

Disclaimer: Do I still have to say it? Ok fine. I don't own Naruto.

Hinata was running through the streets to find Kiba and Naruto. _Well, Kiba-kun's house is closer, so I guess I'll go there first._

She kept running until she got to the Inuzuka's house. Knocked on the door, no answer. Again, she knocked, but still no one came to the door. Luckly she knew where Kiba's room was, since she once had to wake him up to train.

She walked around to the other side of house, while gather a few small pebbles on the way.

Once she got to Kiba's window she began to throw the small stones at the glass.

After a couple of rocks, Hinata the window open but not Kiba.

"Hmm? Hinata-chan? Is that you? It smells like you. What are you doing here? It's 2 p.m."

Hinata looked at the sky to see the moon in the center of the stars.

"G-gomen Kiba-kun. I d-didn't mean to w-wake you." _Wait, that's what I said in my dream! Could that mean that Naruto-kun is going to come and... No, Naruto-kun_ has to be asleep.

"It's alright Hinata-chan." Kiba walked up to the window to see Hinata, and turned on his bedroom light so she could see him. "What is it that you want?"

Hinata's cheeks became bright red, but thankfully it was to dark for Kiba to notice. _I didn't know Kiba-kun didn't wear a shirt when he splept! Wow, I had no idea he looked that good. I guess his jacket covers it all up. Of course he could say the say thing about me and my jacket._

"K-Kiba-kun, it-it's ab-about something that h-happened t-tonight." Hinata was, course talking about her nightmare. But Kiba thought she was talking about how he almost kissed her, and he began to panic.

"Yeah, um, well... See the thing about that is... I um... I have to go!"

"Y-you have to g-go somewhere this l-late?"

"Yeah, I have to umm... Go train with Shino-kun! Yeah, that's it!"

Hinata, very unconvinced, decided to pressure him to try and get him to stay.

"Th-then shouldn't y-you have gotten up earlier t-to get ready?"

"Yeah but, um..." Kiba quickly grabbed his alarm clock and set it to go off in 2 seconds.

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_

"See Hinata-chan? I was just about to get up and get ready!"

"W-well, could I at l-least talk to y-you before you g-go?"

"Well you see I would but... I need to put on my clothes."

"Ano, K-Kiba-kun? How l-long does it t-take to p-put on a shirt?"

"Umm... I have to put on more than a shirt." Now it was Kiba's turn to blush, which was too bad for him, since it was visible thanks to his light.

"K-Kiba-kun! Are... Are y-you n-n-naked?" Hinata was blushing again, but this time it was red enough to be seen through the all the black.

"No, no, no, nooooo, **NO!**"

Hinata just tilted her head in a questioning matter, which was visible since her blush had tilted.

"Ok, yes. I happen to be a hot sleeper."

Hinata started to become woozy at the thought.

Kiba could see the now even more apparent blush, swaying back and forth. _Come on, just a bit more... Oh no, the swaying's starting to stop. Gotta say something more._

"So Hinata-chan? Did you just come here cause you thought this was a free show?"

That was all Hinata was able to take. In a second she fell back into some soft dirt and was in a very small state of unconsciousness.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief._ Thank goodness, she's out. I worried I might have to go farther than that. But at least now I can get away._

Kiba put on a plain black shirt and jumped out the window, running away from the house and Hinata. And if Hinata was awake she would've seen that Kiba had pants on the whole time.

It was a few minutes before Hinata came to. _Hey wait, this isn't my house_, _this is Kiba-kun's. Why did I pass out just now? Oh right, because Kiba-had nothing on._

Hinata almost fainted again, but she refused for that to happen again. _No, I can't fain. I have to find Kiba-kun. Well actually_,_ I don't think I would be able to hang onto my consciousness if I saw him right now, so maybe I should try to find Naruto-kun._

She got to Naruto's house and stared throwing pebbles at his window, just like she did Kiba's. Although, getting Naruto up took many more pebbles than it took Kiba. But eventually she did see the window open.

Naruto looked out to see who it was.

"Hey, anybody there? Who was throwing rocks?"

Hinata looked just a little disappointed. She was hoping that Naruto wouldn't have his shirt on either, but too bad for her, he did. _Oh well, can't win every time. But his little hat is cute, looks just like a little dog. Huh, that seems more like something that Kiba-kun would wear._

After his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Naruto could see that it was Hinata who had been throwing rocks at his window.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan. What's up? And why are you out this late?"

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun, I... I wanted t-to talk to you about s-something.

_Naruto thought she was talking about the kiss, just like Kiba had thought. I knew that was too fast. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, after all Hinata-chan is really shy. I gotta slow things down with her. That is, if she still likes me. Sigh, I knew that was a mistake. This is to complicated, I gotta get somewhere to be alone and think this over. But how? WAIT! I know how! This is such a genius plan!_

"Hey Hinata-chan, look over there!" Naruto shouted, pointing at some random spot.

Hinata, despite her better instincts, looked to where Naruto was pointing.

"Ano, N-Naurto? What a-are you pointing at?"

She looked back at Naruto's window to see that he wasn't there anymore, but she could hear him as he ran away.

_Maybe night just makes them crazy. I'll try to talk to them in the morning._

Well, that's the new chapter, still giggling at Kiba. Also thanks to the reviewers again, keep up the good work. And with all the new reviewers asking for kibahina, I'll have to think some more about the future couple. Rest easy knowing that you got one step closer to your desired couple. And to the naruhina fans, you can go to bed pissed off that your one step away from it being naruhina. Keep reading to find out who she will chose. (I'll give you a hint... It's not Ino)


	8. Kiba and Naruto Meet

Phew... I was finally able to write the next chapter. Sorry for the super long hiatus, but you see it was vacation so I was out with my friends for most of the day. After vacation, I got my xbox 360 (hell yeah!) and xbox took priority over fanfic, but anyway now I'm getting to work. Also I don't think making Hinata faint twice after being kissed by her long time crush and allegedly seeing Kiba naked is making her faint too often. Also the dumb hint in the last page was to make sure you were reading that part, and you were! Hooray for you!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation, unlike my legion of zombie hamsters (sigh, if only)

Naruto kept running to avoid seeing Hinata, talking about what occurred between the two of them the day before didn't exactly appeal to him.

_BAM_

He hadn't been paying attention and ran right into Kiba, who was coincidentally running for the same reasons as Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean t- Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Naruto."

"Well um, I had some things to do."

"Yeah, same here." _Hmm... maybe now's my chance to get Naruto as a friend and put my plan into action._

"Sooooo... Naruto, wanna go get some ramen?"

"Kiba, it's like 3 a.m. or something like that, no place is open."

"Right, I knew that. Well then mind if I tag along with you?"

"Well it's a little strange, coming from you, but I guess it's alright."

Kiba and Naruto walked through Konoha, all the while chatting about trivial things, until...

"So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata-chan?"

"You're not gonna hit me if I answer wrong are you?"

"Well if you hurt her, I'll kill you. But anything other than that should be ok."

"Well if you're not gonna punch me... I think she's really nice, and sweet, and cute, and also, I kissed her."

Naruto braced himself to be socked in the face but nothing came at him.

Kiba looked uninterested since he already knew that Naruto kissed her and had worked out his anger over it. But he realized that Naruto didn't know that Kiba already knew, so he acted like he was surprised.

"Gasp! No! What are the odds? It's so unexpected!"

"Wow Kiba. You are such a bad actor, even I can tell you're lying."

"Do you even realize that you just called yourself stupid?"

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Hee hee. But what about Sakura? Don't you like her?"

"Sakura-chan's good looking but..."

"But what?"

"But I've already tried asking her out like a million times. And if that wasn't enough, she's completely obsessed with Sasuke!"

"Ouch, that sucks. But haven't you noticed how you and Hinata-chan are complete opposites?"

"How so?"

"Think about it. She's as quiet as a mouse, while you're as loud as a herd of elephants. She's probably the shyest person on earth, while you're, well, you. She's really cute, but you-"

"Ok, stop there dog boy, I get it. But don't they say opposites attract?"

"Well do you see old, ugly, hobos, with hot, rich people?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts, that's all there is to it."

"I think that's going a little far to compare me to an ugly, old, hobo!"

"But you sure smell like one."

"Like you're one to talk! And just why do you care so much?"

"Why do you think? I like her too, and you damn well know it! You told practically everyone!"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Look, let's just get off the subjects for now? It's not exactly bringing out the best in us."

"Yeah, alright, but you do smell."

"Shut up already!"

Kiba and Naruto began to fight, not in a serious way, more like pushing, small punches, and tackling at times.

"Ano, K-Kiba-kun, N-Naruto-kun?"

Both boys froze instantly, only one girl they knew sounded like that.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan... Bye!" said both Kiba and Naruto at the exact same time.

Both boys began running away in the same direction as fast as possible.

"Hey Kiba, why are you running from Hinata-chan?"

"None of your damn business! And besides you're running too."

Kiba scowled as he heard Naruto mumble something. _Damn it, I'm losing him. I have to earn his truse, cause if I don't my chances with Hinata-chan will decrease!_

"Oi, Naruto!"

"What now Kiba?"

"Look, maybe we got off to a rocky star. And maybe it's my fault." Kiba cringed as he did his best to get out the next sentence. "So how about we get something to eat, you know, when the sun's up, my treat."

"Do I get to pick the place?"

"Fine."

Naruto instantly perked up at that.

"See ya Kiba, and bring plenty of money!"

"You're not making me feel better about my decision!"

But it was too late to say anything, because Naruto was already dashing off to his house to have dreams of ramen.

_Well, I may go broke because of it, but I have to, for Hinata-chan!_

Kiba turned abound to go back to his house, but when he turned he was looking right into the eye's of the shy Hyuuga.

"Kiba-kun? W-why are y-you and N-Naruto-kun running away?"

"Well you see, there's some very good logic behind that. But I don't really care to explain it right now. Bye!"

Kiba took off, faster than ever. _Crap! That's like the millionth time she found me! How the hell does she do it?"_

Kiba jumped through his bedroom window and got ready to go back to bed, when he noticed that Akamaru wasn't in the room.

"Akamaru! Where are you?"

Just on cue, the white hound jumped into the room.

"And just where were you?"

"Arf!"

"What do you mean you were helping Hinata-chan? Wait... You're the reason she kept finding me!"

"Arf!"

"You are so dead!"

Kiba and Akamaru were rolling around on the floor when an angry voice came from the room next to theirs. "Shut up, both of you! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry mom! Akamaru's being a jerk!"

"Arf!"

"Well, you both have good arguments, but I don't really care! Now go to bed!"

_So tomorrow my plan will be put into action. But I think would be easier if I just bit off Naruto's face, but oh well._

Again, I am really, really, really sorry about this coming out so late, but the draw of my xbox is to strong. But please forgive me and review.


	9. Breakfast at Ichiraku's

I think the huge gap between my previous update and the one before it really effected this fanfic, since my hits took a fairly big fall, but thanks to those that did read and especially to those that reviewed.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto most of the filler arcs would never have seen the light of a screen.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

SLAM!

"Damn alarm clock" said the blonde normally hyperactive genin still half asleep.

"I wanna sleep some more.. Hey, wait... Kiba's getting me food today!"

Naruto jumped out of bed to get ready to go. And by the time his sheets had floated back onto the bed after being thrown into the air, Naruto was already in the shower.

He opened the door of his apartment ready to leave, when he saw Kiba walking by.

"Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba glanced over to see Naruto running up to him with his arms waving through the air.

"C'mon Kiba, your getting me breakfast!"

Naruto burst off leaving Kiba dumbfounded for a little bit till Kiba started to catch up.

"Naruto! Slow dow! And where the hell are you going?"

"Ichiraku's! Where else would I go?"

_Damn, he really does eat nothing but ramen._

"Damn it Naruto! If you don't slow down, you're not getting crap!"

Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Naruto skidded to a halt causing Kiba to crash into him.

"Crap! I said slow down, not stop!"

"Down boy, besides we're here."

Kiba looked up and sure enough there was Ichiraku.

"Hey, old man, 3 bowls of miso, just to start things off!"

"Sounds good, I'll have the same."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes."

The chef went to work on the ramen leaving Naruto and Kiba to chat amongst themselves.

"So just where were you yesterday, Naruto? I was looking for a while."

"Oh, I was out training my new jutsu with ero-sennin!"

"Wait, ero-who?"

"He's been my temporary sensei for a little bit, but believe me, he well deserves his title."

"Wait, wait, wait, his official title is ero-sennin? Who the hell would be stupid enough to call themselves 'pervert hermit'?"

"Well, actually, I don't know his really know his real name. But he's got long spiky white hair, he's big, old, and perverted."

"Hmm... he sounds like my neighbor but then again, my neighbor's not exactly a hermit."

Six bowls were put in front of Naruto and Kiba, three for both.

"Thanks old man!"

"What he said!"

Both of them quickly devoured their miso ramen, both of them in an unspoken eating contest. Both of their 3rd bowls were slammed on the table with only milliseconds between them. Then of course they both ordered more and went back to talking.

"So Naruto, I'm actually having a party soon."

"A party? What for?"

"You see, my birthday's on the 7th of July, but since at that point I was busy trying to become a chuunin, I wasn't able to have any sort of party. So instead I decided I'd have a late one."

"Cool, so do I get to come?"

"Yeah, sure, just get me a good present."

"So when is it?"

"Tomorrow, be at my house at noon."

"Kiba, I have no idea where you house is."

"Then find out, dumbass."

Naruto pondered just how he was gonna find out where Kiba lived, when he figured out how to both find out and piss off Kiba.

"Alright, I'll just go with Hinata-chan!"

Kiba cringed upon hearing that Naruto planned to spend more time with Hinata.

"Sorry Kiba, but face it, in this situation, we're enemies."

"Well no reason we can't be friends too. It's better then trying to kill each other."

"Yeah, I'd hate to end up like Ino and Sakura-chan."

The conversation was soon dropped as more ramen was placed before them, again they had an eating contest, and again, it was a tie.

Kiba reached into his pocket and realized that he didn't bring much money with him, after all, he didn't know Naruto would be forcing him to take him, he was just walking Akamaru. So Kiba did what any sensible person would do, he payed and left.

They left the Ichiraku (with Naruto whining quite a bit) and began walking around aimlessly and talking about stuff.

"So just where is Akamaru? Don't you always have that mutt with you?"

"Don't call him a mutt. And my sister wanted to give him a haircut since we're also celebrating his birthday tomorrow."

"You were dorn on the same day?"

"Yep, freaky isn't it? So anyway, just what was the new jutsu that "ero-sennin" had you working on?"

"Hold on, I'll show you."

Naruto bit his thumb, made the hand seals, and prayed like crazy that this time it would work.

"Kyuichose no jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand to the ground while Kiba looked at him wide-eyed.

_I can't believe it. Naruto learned Kyuichose no jutsu I don't get to learn how to summon dogs til I'm 16! And he gets to learn it when he's 12! No fair!_

Kiba's mind shut up as the smoke cleared to reveal what Naruto had summoned.

When Kiba saw what had been summoned, he did his best to not start howling with laughter. But it didn't work. Kiba was on the floor rolling around, gripping his sides, and laughing hard enough to suffocate himself.

"You've gotta be kidding me! All you can summon is a tadpole! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up Kiba! It's a big tadpole!"

"Oh man! Stop talking, please! Or I'm gonna die from laughing to much!"

"Oh wouldn't that be a shame."

After laughing at Naruto for around 5 minutes, Kiba finally calmed down.

"Wow Naruto, you really suck at summoning!"

"Shut up! I bet you can't summon anything!"

"No duh, dumbass! I don't even have a contract with dogs yet, or training in how to summon them. But if I did, you can damn well bet it'd be something bigger than a dumb tadpole."

"It was a big tadpole!"

Kiba collapsed back to the ground to laugh at Naruto some more.

"Sorry Naruto, but you just make it funnier and funnier! You make it too hard to to laugh at you."

"Well, hardee, har, har, Kiba"

"Really Naruto, I am sorry for laughing at you so much, you still coming tomorrow?"

"I've never been the kind of peron to miss out on a party! See ya there dog-boy!"

"You too blondie!"

_Hmm... I gonna need to get him a present... Hey! Maybe Hinata-chan can help me out! Now which way is her house?_

I've taken the time to look over the reviews and I found something out. I looked at all the votes for which couple people wanted and the result is...

KibaHina: 5 NaruHina:7

So naruhina's in the lead, but not by much (I only counted individual votes, so if you voted twice than it the second one didn't matter). Therefore, if you want kibahina and haven't voted via reviewing, do so! And if you want to keep naruhina in the leage, then the same to you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please vote! I mean review!

P.S. Sorry if there hasn't been much romance in the last few chapters, but there will be in the next one, in case you didn't get that in the last sentence of the chapter.


	10. Shopping Time with Hinata and Naruto!

Thanks for all the votes/reviews everyone! UPDATED FUTURE COUPLE RESULTS: naruhina in the lead, 14 to 8, so non-voting kibahina fans get cracking!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, it would be renamed "Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and pals".

Naruto kept running to the Hyuuga compound, although he was really unsure as to where he was really going.

He saw a huge mansion and thought_ Ok, Hinata-chan just has to live there._

Seeing as how the gates had no way to inform the residents he was there, like a doorbell or something, he decided to improvise.

"HINATA-CHAN! I NEED TO SEE YOU! C'MON!"

"SHUT UP YOU NOISY KID!"

Naruto noticed that the man in the window yelling at him had normal eyes, as apposed to the milky white eyes the Hyuugas normally had. _Must be a butler or something, maybe he can get Hinata-chan_ _for me._

"CAN YOU GET HINATA-CHAN FOR ME!"

"WHO'S THAT?"

"HINATA HYUUGA!"

"HYUUGA? THEY LIVE ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VILLAGE!"

"REALLY? WELL CRAP!"

_Well then, I guess I'll have to get Kiba a present myself. Maybe he'd like a bone or a squeaky toy. I sure seems like something he'd like. Hee hee, Kiba chewing squeaky toys, I'll be giggling about that image all day._

Luckily for Naruto, the shopping district for all of Konoha was fairly close to the random person's house he'd just been to. So it didn't take him long at all to get there.

_Ok, present for Kiba, present for Kiba, what would be a good present for Kiba? Well if nothing works out then I guess I could get him one of those squeaky toys as a joke. Man, that's still funny!_

Naruto wondered the area, scanning for stores that may have something that may interest Kiba.

And while looking at the different places, he saw his favorite Hyuuga looking at clothes through a window.

_Wow, this is super lucky. I came here by myself because I couldn't find Hinata-chan, but instead I find her here. Awesome!_

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked around and started to push her fingers together in nervousness.

"Oh, um, h-hi Naruto-kun..."

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?"

"Well, um, I was l-looking for something to w-wear to Kiba-kun's party."

Hinata gasped and brought her hands to her mouth at what she did. _Oh no! I told Naruto-kun about Kiba-kun's party! What if he wasn't invited? Now Naruto-kun's going to be mad at me. Why did I say that?_

"Cool, cause I was just looking for a gift for Kiba!"

Hinata let loose a huge sigh of relief. _That was too close, I don't want to think about how mad Naruto-kun would be if he wasn't invited._

"So what do you think? Can you help me out?"

Hinata was too caught up in her thoughts to hear what Naruto had said, but the idea of spending time with Naruto subconsciously effected because right after his question she started nodding involuntarily.

"Thanks a lot Hinata-chan! Now let's go find a gift for Kiba!"

Naruto was arguing with himself in his mind.

_Hey, wait... weren't we running from her_ _just last night?_

_Yeah, but I think I was only like that because I was woken up at like 2. Plus it just seems easier to deal with after a nights sleep and ramen for breakfast!_

_Alright, that makes enough sense for me._

"So, Hinata-chan, got any suggestions about what Kiba likes, or where we should go?"

"Well, Kiba-kun's b-been gathering g-giant stuffed dogs. B-but if you bought one of th-those then we would've g-gotten him the s-same thing."

Naruto kept his mouth shut after hearing that Kiba had a collection of giant stuffed dogs, thankfully he was able to.

"But if I can't get him a giant stuffed dog, then I don't think there's anything left to get him!"

Hinata giggled lightly and cracked a cute smile. Naruto took a good look at Hinata, he wanted to remember that look forever.

"I think t-there's a movie he w-wants."

"Then let's go to the movies place!"

Naruto and Hinata began trekking towards a place Naruto knew sold movies. Naruto was, through the entire trip, trying to get enough courage to either put his arm around Hinata or hold her hand. _Damn it, why can't I be as caught up in the moment like before! Probably all these people and old guys shouting to sell food. Damn old guys! Oh cool, here's DVD place. Again, it's run by an old guy._

"So what was the movie that Kiba wanted?"

"I th-think it was something l-like "Star Wars 3"(a/n let's pretend that exists in the Naruto, along with DVDs since I can't think of anything else at the moment.) He s-said that it's the f-funniest movie ever, if w-watched the right way."

"Well then, lets get that!"

Naruto got out his frog wallet and Hinata looked impressed that Naruto saved up that much money.

"Hinata-chan? You were looking for clothes before I came right?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, but I'm not s-sure what Kiba-kun would l-like."

"Well, I guess I can help you with that. I mean, if you don't mind."

"H-how do you m-mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto felt just a little bit embarrassed having to explain it to Hinata.

"W-well..."

_Oh great, now I'm the one stuttering_!

Naruto breathed in deep so he could attempted to get it all out in one quick breath.

"You-model-clothes-and-I-tell-you-what-I-think!"

Naruto started to pant from saying it so fast, thankfully, Hinata caught what he said, and of course started blushing and pushing her fingers together.

"So... Um... Well... Should we go Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gulped, but again her subconscious really wanted to put on a show for Naruto.

"Y-y-yes."

Both genins started off, both avoiding eye contact while at the same time blushing like crazy, all the way to the store.

Naruto looked around the store and felt both out of place and uncomfortable. Hinata on the other hand started to go through different racks of clothes, and whenever she found something that she thought looked good she would put it on Naruto's ever growing bundle of clothes in his hands. This continued until Hinata felt she had enough to try on.

Naruto waited patiently outside Hinata's dressing room, glad to be farther away from the main area of the store.

They had gone through about 7 out of the 9 that Hinata had picked. After every one, Naruto sat wide eyed at how Hinata looked in each of them. He didn't claim to be an expert on style, hell, he didn't even qualify for an idiot on style, but he could tell that Hinata looked beautiful in all of them. But Hinata managed to surpass all of the others in one blow. Naruto almost fell out of his seat seeing Hinata like that.

She was dressed in a formal, lavish snow-white kimono, which had elegant stitching of very light orange/brown hues at the edges, in crisscrossing patterns.

After a few seconds of staring, Naruto did actually fall out of his seat. Hinata took this as a good sign and bought it, but not before giggling just a little bit at Naruto's fall.

She shook Naruto out of his Hinata inspired daze so they could go.

"Huh? Wha? Huh? Hey, how come your not wearing it anymore?"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle just a little more at Naruto's reaction.

"I already b-bought it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sunk his head just a little bit before perking back up.

"Ok, well, I guess if you have nothing else to do then I guess I have to go train. I'm totally going to whip Neji!"

"I don't have anything left to do, but thank you, Naruto-kun, I wouldn't know what to wear if you didn't help me out."

"Ok then, see ya tomorrow Hinata-chan!"

"Good bye Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked a little down that Naruto was gonna leave so soon, and Naruto hated to see her look sad. So he did what he could to cheer her up. He caught her in a sweet embrace.

Hinata eeped at this, but quickly complied and hugged back. It was obviously more meaningful than a simple hug that a friend would give, this was more loving. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and pressed herself to him to have as much of each other touching as possible. She rested her head onto his shoulder while Naruto placed his head upon hers.

Nearby girls were staring in awe at the moment, while their boyfriends were being hit on the head for not being as romantic as a 12 year old kid.

They took a few more minutes to enjoy each other's touch until Naruto pulled away just slightly, while still keeping his arms around her back.

"Until tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto placed a small kiss on her cheek and left.

_Wow that was really nice, and she looked pretty in that. How am I gonna make it through tomorrow without going crazy. And how's Kiba gonna handle this? Damn, if she tells him that I helped her pick that out and even more life threatening, what if she tells him what just happened! Kiba would gonna crazy ham and cheese on me! Oh well, I'll deal with it somehow. Tomorrow should really be interesting_.

Wow, this is my biggest chapter yet, cool. And I told you there would be naruhina in this one, naruhina fans rejoice! Sorry kibahina fans, but not enough have been voting, so blame them. And I saw some voted twice, but I only count your vote once, but still please review. All the reviews are what kept me away from playing xbox all day and instead write this chapter. Tomorrow, Kiba's Party! Till then, review and good night.


	11. Kiba's Eventful Party

Sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks. But I was on vacation, and the place I was staying at had no computer, and I didn't have my laptop. Poor me. Then when I got back, my school had a speech contest, so I was forced to work on it a lot, eliminating fanfic writing time. So that's my reason. But thanks for all of your reviews and favs. I feel so proud. But anyways, naruhina is in an obvious lead. But don't get to comfy. This is still a love triangle fic and I intend to keep it like that for a while. There's going to moments of naruhina and those of kibahina, so just keep that in mind. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was 11 o' clock and Kiba's family was busy getting ready for Kiba's party. All of his family, except for Kiba, who was sleeping peacfully. But that couldn't last long.

"Hey, Hana, go wake up Kiba."

"Can't you do it?"

"I'm busy, now go!"

Hana mumbled then whispered something into her dog's ear. The canine nodded and walked off.

Hana's dog carefully nudged open Kiba's door, got on his stomach and crawled to Kiba's bed. He walked right up to Kiba's ear and...

BARK, BARK, BARK!

"AHH! What the hell is this! Where am I!"

"Finally you're up." Kiba's mom shouted from the kitchen. "Now get ready, you're parties in a few minutes."

At the reminder that his party was today, he burst off to his shower.

He came out in a few minutes, and shook off the water that clung to him. He picked up the hair brush that his sister had bought him a few years ago. He looked at the brush in his hand, then the mirror image of himself and his hair, then back at the brush. _Meh, maybe on my wedding day. _He shrugged it off and went downstairs.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?"

"It's not exactly a normal breakfast time Kiba."

Kiba looked over at the clock and noticed that it was much later then he was used to waking up._ They must've let me sleep in for my birthday._

"Well, then what's for late breakfast?"

Right on cue, his mom gave him his plate of his favorite morning meal.

"An assortment of random meats! You're the best, mom!"

"Stop stating the obvious and eat."

Kiba was one step ahead of her. In a minute Kiba was already done with his meal and wondering around the house.

"..."

"Hmm? Who's there?" Kiba said as he turned around.

"Huh, must've been my imagination. GAH! Shino! When did you get there!" Kiba exclaimed as he turned back.

"..."

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"You're supposedly a shinobi. You should be able to tell that I was there."

"Yeah well, shut up. And what are you doing here?"

"You're hosting some sort of event?"

"It's called 'having a birthday party' you freak."

"..."

"And anyway, you're early. The party isn't for a while."

"I tend to be early."

"Even so, you're..." Kiba glanced at a nearby clock. "40 minutes early. Even if you do tend to be early, that's way to early."

"Well I needed to converse with you about our other teammate, who, at the moment, is absent."

"You know you could've just said 'talk about Hinata-chan'."

"..."

"Yeah well, what did you want to "converse" about?" _Does Shino know that I like her? I don't think Naruto would've told him, and noone really knows him well enough to pass on that I like her. No I think I'm safe at the moment._

"About how you like her."

_CRAP! How the hell did Shino find out? Did someone tell him? I wonder who. Does_ _have a secret social life none of us know about?_

"In case you're wondering, I know because she told me."

"Wait, **she** told **you**?"

"That's correct. She normally confides what's going on in her life with me."

"Fine. Well then what would you like to know?"

"Is it true? Hinata-chan would like to know that much. Since she is unsure if her assumption is correct, she asked if I could find out for her."

"You can tell her that's it's true. Anything else or are you done here?"

"Well I thought it be fair to also tell you that she was with Naruto yesterday."

"WHAT? You mean like on a date!"

"I doubt that it was an official "date", but I suppose technically, it was."

Kiba was fuming. He was stomping around and flailing his hands into the air. After some more stomping, flailing and swears, Kiba calmed down.

"So, are you gonna help me with this or not?"

"I feel I only need to tell you that she was out with Naruto. I do not, however, feel inclined to help you with your love life."

"Then can you at least tell me if she likes me a least a little?"

"From what I can tell at the moment from what she's told me... Yes, she does like you."

Kiba was now literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. _Yes! She like's me too! I'm still in this thing! Now we'll see who'll get her Naruto! Ha ha ha ha!_

"But at the moment, I believe she more inclined to choose Naruto over you."

Kiba stopped his happy dance to give Shino a nasty glare.

"And just why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing, Naruto has had more personal time with her, not to mention he has gotten farther with her than you have."

Kiba's joyful leaps were quickly replaced by moping.

"But if it's any help, she said that she wasn't sure yet. So she could be swayed to you if you tryed hard enough."

Kiba's mood changed once again. If someone saw him changing his mood this quickly, they would've thought he was a bi-polar times 100.

"Thanks Shino, you're a good teammate and friend."

"..."

Kiba took one last quick look at the clock.

"Oh crap! It's 5 minutes till twelve! I gotta change!"

Kiba quickly got into some casual clothes. Nothing fancy, but not his ninja gear. And just as he pulled over his shirt he heard a knock at the door.

Kiba's mom had answered before Kiba could get to the door.

"Hello! And you would be?"

"I'm Ino, he's Shikamaru, and the chubby one's Chouji."

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

"Well anyway come in. Kiba will be down in a bit.'

Within 10 minutes, the rookie nine, and couple other Inuzuka who were friends of Kiba, along with a few inuzuka girls, most of whom invited themselves.

The second to last one to come was Naruto.

Knock, knock

"Hey Naruto! Come in and put my present over there."

"Ok. And by the way, who else is here?"

"Well let me think. We got all us rookies. But not Sasuke, I don't like him and even if I did invite him he wouldn't come."

"Ok, then who else?"

"Over there are most of my Inuzuka friends. Next to them are a few girls who've had a crush on me for a while. And the girl in the group of my friends is my ex"

Naruto looked a little stunned. _I didn't know Kiba had fangirls. Or an ex, or a girlfriend at all. Huh, she's kinda cute, but Hinata-chan's better._

"So she's your ex? Then what's she doing here? Aren't broken up couples usually on pretty bad terms?"

"Normally, but she's a cool girl and didn't want her out of my life. So we stayed friends. But I think she wants a little more then that."

"Ok that's one question down. But when did you get fangirls?"

"They came along about half a year ago. I don't understand why Sasuke hates his so much. It's fun to just randomly flirt with them without meaning."

"Well I always thought that he might be, you know... Cause when we accidently kissed I swear I felt him trying to get some tongue."

Kiba burst out laughing on the floor, getting stares from everyone except the invited Inuzukas, whose dog like hearing picked up on their conversation and were rolling on the ground as well. But Kiba's rolling and laughing was interrupted by another knock on the door.

_Let's see, we got 7 of the rookies not counting Sasuke, my friends, my old girlfriend, my fangirls_. _So that must be Hinata-chan!"_

"Hey Hina..." Kiba wasn't able to finish her name due to his jaw being comfortable on the floor for the time being._ Wow, Hinata-chan looks amazing! Even better then she normally does! When did she get those clothes?_

Hinata giggled silently to herself as she saw the same reaction that Naruto had when he first saw her, plastered on Kiba. And she blushed as she saw that every guy in the room had the same look, more or less.

Kiba gathered himself and straightened up.

"So Hinata-chan, when did you get that?"

"N-Naruto-kun helped m-me pick it out." Hinata covered her mouth as she finished her sentence, afraid that Kiba would be angry at her or Naruto. But he wasn't mad at all, he looked amused.

_Naruto, you lucky son of a bitch._

"Well Hinata-chan. I thought you should know, you're a little overdressed."

Hinata looked around the room and saw that she was in fact, way fancier then everyone else. She lowered her head and fixed her eyes at the floor. Kiba's and Naruto's winced at the sharp pain in their chests, seeing Hinata looking so sad.

"I-I'll just g-go home and ch-change..."

"NO!" every boy in the room shouted as Hinata turned to leave. She looked back to see a slightly embarrassed face on all of the males.

"I mean, no, don't go through all the trouble." Kiba said trying to cope for the boys' outbursts.

"Oh, w-well alright."

Kiba wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. The party continued like normal for a while, until Ino wanted to pick things up.

"Shikamaru, tell everyone we're playing truth or dare."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so!"

"How troublesome. Besides wouldn't it be better if someone louder then me told everyone?"

"Fine lazy-ass. Everybody we're playing truth or dare!"

Hinata face quickly went to a deep shade of crimson, as she glanced around the room in panic, mostly gazing back and forth between Kiba and Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata, you don't have to play if you don't want to. I know how shy you are." Ino said as she noticed Hinata in her highly panicked state.

Hinata was incredibly relived that she wouldn't have to play. After all, everyone knew that she liked Naruto, and Kiba liked her. So it's very likely that someone would ask if she liked Kiba or Naruto, or would dare her to do something to, for, or with, Naruto or Kiba.

Kiba was eager to play, oh the embarrassing things that he could make Naruto do. But seeing as Naruto was super into it and was already shouting that he wanted to go first, Kiba thought that this could be a good opportunity to get some alone time with Hinata.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit this out?"

"It's your birthday, so sit down and play!"

Kiba nodded his head in the direction of an exiting Hinata. Ino caught on instantly.

"But then again, since it's your birthday, I guess you do what you wanna.

Kiba felt like he could hug Ino, but that wouldn't exactly add to his chances of being with Hinata. He instead mouthed a quick "Thank you" then left.

He looked around his backyard for Hinata and found her sitting up in a tree.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! What're you doing up there?"

"I'm j-just r-resting for a bit."

"Well do you mind if I join you?"

Hinata shifted a bit and patted the space next to her on the branch. Which Kiba quickly filled.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"W-why aren't you p-playing with ev-everyone else?"

"Well I'm not a big fan of truth or dare. But mostly it's because I didn't want you to be alone out here. After all, Naruto didn't really look like he was gonna come."

Hinata's eyes lowered slightly but she was glad that Kiba was there with her.

"So Naruto took you out shopping yesterday eh?"

Tryed to hide her face so Kiba wouldn't see, but she nodded in response.

"So did you have fun?"

She nodded again, still trying to avoid having her red tinged face from being seen.

"Well as much as I don't like that Naruto did get to take you out, you had a nice time so it's all good. By the way, how did you get up here with a kimono on?"

"We learned how to climb with chakra, remember?"

"Well actually, I never really learned. I just put some spikes on my shoes, pretended I could climb, and slept the rest of the day."

She giggled a bit at his joke... at least, she thought it was a joke.

At that moment a big 'ewwww!' came from the house, followed by a huge amount of loud laughing which sounded like a certain blonde genin.

"I think Naruto dared someone. And I think it was gross."

After a couple more minutes of relaxing, Hinata was subconsciously moving herself closer to Kiba. She only noticed when she felt her head begin to rest on Kiba's shoulder. She looked at the situation and found that her leg was touching his, and one of her hands was half on her own leg and half on Kiba's. A few days ago, she would've jerked away in an instant, but she found that she was very comfortable there. But her mind was still somewhat restless because a question had been bouncing around in her head that she needed to get out.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"Yes?"

"W-who's that g-girl y-you were t-talking with?"

"Oh you must mean Shippo. Yeah, she's an ex-girlfriend. But thing's didn't work out. She still wants to get back together though."

"Well w-what happened?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

Hinata was, thankfully, successful in hiding that she was jealous that someone wanted to get Kiba for herself.

"You're ok with that right? No awkwardness?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. But she shook her head just hard enough that Kiba could catch on that she was a little jealous.

She began to shift around a little bit, and Kiba could tell that she was starting to become uncomfortable. After all, they had been sitting on a tree for a while. Kiba thought that maybe he could help out. So he picked Hinata up off the branch just a bit, moved himself so that his back was against the tree and placed Hinata on his lap.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Oh sorry! Do you want me to put you back?"

Hinata really didn't want to leave this spot. She felt like she could sit there for hours on end.

"W-well, actually c-could you shift j-just a little t-to the left?"

Kiba nodded and did as she asked of him. Hinata felt so safe and nice where she was, so she melted into Kiba, wiggling just a bit to get perfectly fit. Kiba however was very nervous, and the sensible part of him really wanted her to stop moving to avoid an awkward situation. But the other half of him wished this could go on forever.

"Hey, you two! Come down! Lunch is done!" Ino shouted to the two genin in the tree.

_I'd never thought I'd ever say or think this but... Ino just saved my ass._

"Come on Hinata-chan. Let's go eat."

She nodded in agreement, got up, and walked down the tree using her chakra. Kiba suddenly felt cold without her body hear, and Hinata felt the same way without Kiba's body next to hers.

A birthday lunch of pizza passed smoothly, with the exception of Ino whispering something to those next to her. Kiba could tell she was talking about how she found Hinata and himself by the way she would point to him or Hinata while talking.

The party continued normally for about two hours or so. Ino was busy interrogating Hinata about what happened between her and Kiba. So neither Naruto or Kiba had a chance to talk to her.

Kiba checked a nearby clock and saw that it was around three o' clock. It was about time for the event that he had planned for his party, which he mentioned to everyone except Hinata for his own reason.

"Alright! It's about three, so get your swimsuits, and meet outside. We're going to the lake."

Everyone but Hinata and Kiba ran to bags, which contained their swimming attire, and went off to change. Hinata was, of course, very confused, she thought those bags were presents for Kiba.

"Ano, K-Kiba-kun. What lake?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're going swimming!"

"B-but Kiba-kun, I-I don't have a swimsuit w-with me."

"That's no problem! My sister still has her's from when she was our age. I think you could fit into it." _Hee hee, it's working! I've never really seen much skin on Hinata-chan. But my sister's bikini shows enough, it'll look better on Hinata-chan anyway. Oh crap, I think I'm becoming a pervert. Oh well, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make._

Kiba went to his sister's room to get said bikini for Hinata.

"Here you go Hinata-chan! Change fast, we're leaving in just a bit!"

Hinata was pink all over, but she complied and quickly changed and met everyone outside, causing many wide-eyed stares at her.

Kiba's house was very near the lake they were going to. Only about two blocks. So Hinata didn't have to walk around in the bikini in public for very long, much to her relief.

After 3 minutes, everyone had settled on something to do. Kiba was throwing a ball for Akamaru. Naruto and Chouji were holding up Sakura and Ino respectively on their shoulders as they tried to knock the other into the water. Kiba's friends were busy fighting in the water, while his fangirls had hearts in their eyes from seeing him with no shirt. Shikamaru was floating in the water, staring at the clouds. Shino was collecting bugs skidding across the water. Hinata rested on the sand, her legs folded to her chest, watching everyone else.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What're you doing here by yourself?" said Naruto as he snuck up on Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, surprised by Naruto. "I'm um, j-just watching. W-weren't you h-holding up Sakura?"

"Yeah, but she fell down. It was unfair, Chouji's huge. Anyway, we're about to play some volleyball! Wanna play?"

Hinata wasn't the type to just go and play something. But one of her love interests had asked her nicely, so she agreed.

The teams had been set. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Naruto on team 1. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura on team 2. Shino, Kiba's friends had sat this out, and the fangirls opted for ogling Kiba.

Hinata was having lots of fun, especially because Kiba and Naruto were both trying to show off. Which unfortunately led to them hitting each other and team 2 taking the lead. But Hinata didn't care. But as Hinata was lost in her thoughts on Kiba and Naruto, she didn't notice that the two had crashed into each other again, leading to the ball heading right to Hinata's face! But who should save the day? Akamaru to the rescue! Right at the last second Akamaru jumped onto Hinata's shoulder and hit the ball back over. But what nobody noticed was that Akamaru had knocked loose one of Hinata's bikini's straps. It didn't fall off, but was barely hanging off of her shoulder.

The ball came sailing back, the two boys still coming out of their daze, and Akamaru had sunk into the sand. So Hinata sprung into action, jumping up to spike the ball. It had worked, it landed perfectly, right between Shikamaru and Chouji so neither would get it. But as she came down she felt something beginning to slip. Her body reacted immediately, Stopping it from falling off.

As she looked around, she saw that Naruto and Kiba had frozen completely, and even looked like there just a bit of blood coming out of both of their noses. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she ran off, crying and mortified, snapping the two boys out of their perverted half-consciousness. They looked at each other, the direction Hinata had left, back to each other, then dashed off leaving a trail of sand behind them.

They were looking around frantically for her, and both decided it'd be best if they split up.

Ten minutes later, he had found her. She was hiding behind a tree, sobbing softly into her hands. She jumped as his hand was placed on her shoulder. She had apparently taken a blanket and wrapped it around her for comfort. When she turned around and he saw her face, he heart had broken in tears. The sight of her pearl white eyes, glimmering with tears, was enough to mentally crush any boy.

"You ok?"

"N-no..."

"Please stop crying Hinata-chan. Just seeing you like this is hurting as much as you must."

"Th-that was the m-most humiliating thing that ev-ever happened to me."

"It's ok Hinata-chan. Worse things have happened. People will forget. It'll smooth over, you'll see. More embarrassing things have happened to me."

"Th-thank you... Kiba-kun..."

"You're welcome. Now lets go back. Everyone's waiting back at my house."

"..." Hinata looked at the ground. She was obviously too ashamed to go back.

"What would it take you to come back? I really want you to be there."

She turned her head toward Kiba, she seemed to be considering whether she should go.

"It may not be much but will this do?" Kiba squatted down and gave Hinata a small kiss on her cheek.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"You gonna come back now?"

Hinata nodded very slightly. She was sure of it, she did like Kiba. But did she like him as much as Naruto? She wasn't sure which one to pick. She may have been very confused and conflicted, but she was content having two boys competing over her.

They returned back to house, where everybody was relived to see she was safe. She quickly got back into her kimono and the party resumed.

The festivities continued, until 6, when they got they're dinner, cake, and Kiba got his presents.

The party was over, everybody was leaving. Kiba was happy with the gifts he had gotten. He watched everybody go, content that his party, was a success. He had been closer to Hinata then ever in his life. He was in bliss.

Hinata and Naruto were the last ones left. Kiba walked them to the door and held the door open. Right as Hinata was walking out, she was caught on the cheek by both Kiba and Naruto's lips. She flushed up and started going off with her fingers pressing together. Naruto looked at Kiba and Kiba at Naruto.

"You're good competition dog-boy."

"You ain't bad yourself o' summoner of tadpoles."

"Shut up about that already! It was a big tadpole!"

"I'm to tired to roll around on the floor laughing at. So go home before you embarrass yourself further."

Naruto went out, looking at Hinata. Kiba did the same. And as they looked at her, they saw she looked as if she was skipping in happiness.

Well, I did my best to make it longer. Did I do alright? I'm still new to writing a big amount. I got low grades in English class cause I hate writing so damn much. I want to tell you that the part where Akamaru loosens Hinata's top is based on a fanart I saw of Akamaru biting of her strap at a beach, and Kiba had a big nosebleed in the backround. Just thought I'd tell you that. Please review and excuse my late update, you know I had at least a decent reason for not updating. Just for effect, I'll say it again... Please review!


End file.
